


Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Bath Time

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in the universe of Peace in Our Time. Carol's in a bad mood after she and Logan arrest the Brotherhood. Logan offers her a form of stress relief that’s both warm and wet.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another extension to MarvelMaster616 and I's Peace in Our Time. This takes place within volume 1, shortly after the X-men and Alpha Flight arrest the Brotherhood of Mutants in issue 13. Logan treats Carol to a relaxing bath, which leads to a very sexy moment. 
> 
> Per usual, this will be containing sexual content that's rather graphic. If you aren't of age or maturity, do not read. I also would like if you all checked out Peace in Our Time on the FanFiction website. 
> 
> Also, I don't own any characters. I wish I did though.

**Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol’s Bath Time**

“What a day!” groaned an exhausted Carol Danvers, closing her eyes as she slammed the door to her and Logan’s cabin shut very loudly. “I swear to God, Logan! If we have to deal with the Brotherhood of Mutants again, I’m going to burn the whole fucking world to the ground!”

“Yeah, ya haven’t stopped saying that since we dropped ‘em off at Alpha Flight,” Logan growled. “So just shut the fuck up, doll.”

Ever since they got back from assisting the X-men with arresting the Brotherhood, Carol had been in an especially bad mood. Logan smelled that very morning that Carol was on her time of the month. If her overt consumption of their beer supply and a giant bar of dark chocolate the other night was an indication, Carol was really affected by her period.

But Logan expected that. So, he knew better than to piss off his girlfriend. However, today, he knew just the thing that Carol needed for stress relief. And for once, it didn’t involve alcohol. It involved something far more indulgent.

“Can you really blame me?” Carol asked, glaring at him as she stomped towards their fridge, where she knew for a fact that they stored their beer stash. “Never, and I mean _never,_ have me go on a mission this intense during my period!”

“Well _that_ explains why yer such a bitch today,” Logan said, rolling his eyes as he watched Carol open the fridge.

Carol let out an exasperated growl as she saw they had no beer at all. “You drank all the beer, didn’t you?” she snapped.

“No, you did,” Logan said. “You were probably so piss-faced last night you don’t remember.”

Carol groaned. “And you didn’t think to get another pack?”

“Hey, in my defense, I was gonna get more today. Then the Brotherhood got in the way,” Logan said, rolling his eyes at her.

Carol let out another loud groan of exasperation as she sat down on their couch, she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed, kicking her feet up on the table. However, before she could further sulk in her annoyance, she felt Logan beginning to rub his hands against her shoulders intensely. His hands dug into her shoulders deeply, massaging the knots out of her neck and upper back. Carol let out a quiet moan of approval, relishing in the sensation.

“You need to calm the fuck down, darlin’,” noted Logan gruffly. “And I know exactly whatcha need, Danvers.”

“I know what you’re indicating,” Carol groaned. “But you know I’m bleeding down there. I also damn well know you enjoy oral stimulation. We _never_ did this when I’m on my period.”

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” Logan asked her, raising an eyebrow. “’Sides, we can get around yer pussy bleeding.”

“How so?” Carol quirked an eyebrow as she turned to face her lover.

Logan allowed an animalistic smirk to appear on his lips. “The bathtub,” he said.

Carol perked up at Logan suggesting that to begin with. A hot bath with her lover sounded so appealing. But hot sex on top of the bath made it seem that much better. It brought a gleam into her eyes as she nodded in approval at her lover.

“Yes!” she said, grinning widely.

“Well I’ll go start the tub. You can start by stripping that sexy outfit of yers off and getting outta those bleeding panties,” Logan said.

“Mmmm, as obscene that description was, I agree with it,” laughed Carol as Logan went off to fill up the tub with hot water. He knew Carol liked her bath blistering hot. And he had every intention to _not_ disappoint her at all.

Hearing Logan filling up the tub with boiling hot water already sent Carol into a relaxed daze of arousal. She walked off towards their bathroom and stripped her Ms. Marvel outfit off, right in front of Logan. But she did it with precision and care. She slowly pealed her top off, revealing her breasts which were held by a bra. She took just as much care in kicking off her boots and pealing her pants off, which revealed her panties protected by a tampon. Given Carol’s love for vaginal stimulation, she preferred tampons over pads. It was just another side of her that Logan enjoyed the most.

As the tub filled up with the steaming water, Logan peeled off his Wolverine uniform piece by piece, starting with his top and cowl and pulling it over his head. It gave view to his hairy, muscled chest before she removed his pants, which were already tight with his growing erection at the prospect of fucking Carol. He stripped until he was down to his boxers.

He watched as Carol removed her bra, and she shook her large breasts at him proudly to tease him before she turned around, wiggling her butt just as teasingly before removing her panties. She peeled her panties off slowly, too, freeing her pussy. From there, she removed her tampon and threw it in the garbage. She turned around, revealing her naked body for her lover.

Despite the menstrual blood beginning to trickle down from between her legs, Logan didn’t care in the slightest. In fact, it gave him _more_ incentive to remove his boxers and free his manhood before kneeling down in front of Carol’s bleeding pussy. Without any hesitations at all, he used his tongue to lap up the bloody fluids from her thighs. Carol let out a moan of approval.

“Oooh Logan!” she gasped. “Can’t – Can’t you wait until I’m in the tub so I can clean my pussy?”

“That was just the appetizer,” grinned Logan. “Now, time fer the main course, doll.”

With that, Logan rose to his feet and grabbed Carol by her butt, lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to the tub, which was steaming hot. He lowered Carol down into the hot water slowly. He leaned her back against the tub, allowing her to put her legs up to give him access to her pussy. And as he lowered himself down into the hot waters of the tub, he felt the overwhelming temptation to begin humping her vagina along his length.

But Carol was a special woman. She deserved better.

With that in mind, Logan grabbed a bar of soap and began parting Carol’s folds to wash her vaginal folds free of blood. Carol gasped and moaned in delight, shuddering slightly as she felt Logan’s fingers fondling and washing her folds. And Logan was _thorough_ about it, being sure to deeply stimulate her clit and the slit of her pussy. Upon making sure her pussy was nice and clean, he continued using his fingers to part the lips and he licked his lips in anticipation. He went underneath the waters of the tub, fondling and licking around the engorged folds of Carol’s vagina. He paid extra special attention to her clitoris, his tongue lapping up around it and making it hotter down there. He was awarded with a moan of approval as Carol shuddered, hardly able to hold her own legs up. So she positioned her hands on her knees, forcing her legs to stay parted as Logan kept giving her oral sex. His tongue swirled around her folds as he stroked and licked, lapping up her menstrual blood and feminine juices.

“Ooooh . . . yes, Logan! Like that! Eat my pussy . . . just like that! Oooh yeah! Yeah that’s the spot! Right there!”

Logan was encouraged as he continued to arouse his girlfriend. It got to a point where Carol’s hands moved upward to fondle her beasts, squeezing them and rubbing them as Logan kept licking her folds. It was as though he were prolonging it all to make it extra special. It almost made her forget about her menstrual cramps as he roughly rubbed her clitoris. He gave the sensitive spot a squeeze, causing his lover to moan even louder.

“Ahhhhhh fuck!” gasped Carol, falling deeper into the sensual daze as Logan kept lapping up her juices that were building up more. She closed her eyes, relishing it all.

Logan lapped it up more before rising out of the water, standing up in the tub.

“Now’s yer turn, doll,” Logan said.

“Oooh yeah! I was waiting my turn. Buckle up, Howlett. Let me make you feel great,” Carol grinned.

Logan nodded, positioning himself so his cock was in Carol’s face. Carol took in his length, licking up and down his shaft before engulfing his dick. She licked and suckled it at the tip, causing Logan to growl in pleasure.

“Oh yeah . . . that’s a good dick,” purred Carol before fully engulfing Logan’s dick into her mouth so she could deep throat him. She suckled and ate it like it was a decadent treat; like frosting on a cake or a piece of succulent chocolate. She slurped up and down his shaft, encouraged to suck harder and bob her head up and down. Logan rewarded her with some growls and moans of his own.

“Fuck Danvers!” he groaned. “So dedicated . . . you really know how to use that tongue!”

“Mmf!” Carol moaned, continuing with eating his dick. She closed her eyes as her tongue swirled around his shaft, making him nice and hard before pulling her mouth away. She rose to her knees and smashed Logan’s penis in between her breasts to give him a nice, hard tit-fuck, which she knew sent Logan over the edge each time.

“Arrrrgh fuck!” growled Logan loudly. “Ya really know how to use those titties!”

Carol laughed as she said, “I’m glad even when I’m on my period, I still have my touch!”

Carol used her breasts to smash against Logan’s penis, rubbing it and exciting it thoroughly. As Logan’s dick rode up and down her breasts, he continued grunting and moaning in pleasure as he felt he was close.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Already-gonna-cum!” Logan growled.

“Well, hold your cum,” smirked Carol. “Because we still need to fuck!”

“Oh yeah . . . I’m gonna fuck yer pussy, Danvers!” Logan pulled his penis away from Carol’s chest before lowering himself down so he could fuck her missionary style in the tub. He grabbed hold of Carol’s shoulders to make it easier for him to guide his dick into her pussy. Carol gasped as he penis entered her, giving her thorough penetration.

“Ooooooooh!” Carol moaned. “Yes . . . that’s it Logan!”

Logan growled loudly, humping her hard and fast. He slid his cock in and out of her like a well-oiled piston, being sure to be extra rough with her. He knew Carol liked it rough. And Carol rewarded him by grabbing his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as Logan kept fucking her nice and hard. Their hips bucked as the water sloshed under their bodies.

Their pelvises smacked into one another as the water splashed. It spilled over from the tub as their naked bodies rocked hard and faster. Their pants and moans harmonized as the warmth of the water sent them faster into an orgasm. It was quicker than they ever anticipated. But that did not mean it was unwelcome.

All they cared about was sharing this moment together. Their pelvises grinded and their toes curled in anticipation for orgasm. They were both on the brink, ready to receive it.

“Oh-ungh-ah-oh-uh-ah-fuck-already-gonna-cum!” cried Carol.

“Me-to-oh shit-Danvers-I’m-close!” grunted Logan, pounding into her even harder and faster as their hips bucked up and down very roughly. The water splashed even harder around them, spilling from the tub as they fucked harder and faster than before.

They were then hit with the orgasm. The shuddered and moaned, releasing an onslaught of sexual fluids in the processes. Carol’s back arched sharply from where she lay against the tub, moaning in delight as she relished it. Her period blood came pouring down along with her feminine juices, but she didn’t care. Upon their climax ended, the two looked at one another intently, passionately.

“More!” moaned Carol. “Oh I want more!”

“Alright . . .” panted Logan. “Then how about I let you ride my dick?”

“Yeah!” Carol laughed.

She shoved Logan off her. He nearly hit his head on the faucet, but neither cared. They wanted to have another round of fucking. Carol positioned herself in between his legs, being sure to align her pussy with his dick so she could ride him like one would ride a camel. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh before driving her pussy into his cock. She gyrated her hips sensually, looking like a sex goddess as she thrust along his hard member.

Underneath them, the water sloshed even more. Logan moved so he placed his hands on her butt, giving it a squeeze as Carol rode his dick, going harder and faster than Logan did, as though she were trying to out-fuck him. But it did match her personality. She was competitive.

She wanted to soar higher, faster, and stronger.

And if this meant out-fucking Logan, she would do that.

So she grinded her pelvis along his dick, her pussy sliding in and out of it with ease due to Logan’s penetration. The heat of the bathwater also helped a great deal, too. So she kept on riding him hard and fast, picking up the pace as more water spilled over from the tub. But upon that happening, it didn’t take long for them to climax once more.

“Ohhhh fuck Danvers! I’m . . . I’m close! I’m fucking close!” Logan roared.

“Me too!” cried Carol.

She kept thrusting, hips bucking up and down as her hips gyrated in steady motions. She threw her head back as she felt she was climaxing first, the onslaught hitting her.

“Ooooooh Logan! I’m cumming!” cried Carol, her body shuddering as she moaned out loud.

“Yes . . . Yes! I – I’m gonna – Arrrrrrgh!” Logan snarled, his cum filling her depths as they came together once more, the water sloshing onto the floor even more.

Upon feeling the extend of their orgasm, Carol gasped as she got off Logan’s cock, collapsing back against the tub with a loud splash. Logan quickly followed her, wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face in her blonde locks. Carol let out a moan of pleasure as she inhaled his scent.

“How’s that fer stress-relief?” asked Logan.

“Mmmmh! That was amazing, Logan!” laughed Carol. “You know how to arouse me even on my time of the month.”

“It’s my job,” grinned Logan wolfishly, kissing her down her neck.

Together, the two lovers just held one another in the hot bath water, sighing in contentment as they settled back into the waters to keep washing. It was more of hot wet sex than a bath, but for Logan and Carol, it was a bath they for sure would have once more. And if Carol being on her period again meant another hot, sexy bath like this, then Logan didn’t care in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
